Naruto and his Hypnosis Crystal
by Darkcentral11
Summary: Naruto discovers an wonderful new gift that puts him on the path to enslave the women of the Elemental Kiingdoms and beyond.
1. Ch1

The final red rays of sunlight filtered through the leaves surrounding a small clearing. The small area was designated Training Ground Five and was currently the only available space isolated enough for Naruto Uzumaki's training. The blond haired youth had just recently returned from his three year long training trip and was finishing his exercises for the day.

A soft breeze blew through the clearing as Naruto was startled out of his katas. He turned around to see a small, old man wandering into the clearing from the forest. The small old man waved a greeting as he came into view. "Hello, young whipper snapper! How are you this fine evening?"

The old man greeted in a soft raspy voice. Naruto grinned sheepishly. "I'm good and all, but uhh I don't think you're supposed to be here." The old man looked surprised. "Oh dear, I was just looking to sell my amazing wares! You see I'm a merchant of magic!"

"Uhhh ok, so what kinda magical wares do you have?" The old man perked up at this.

"Ahh I think I have something just right up your alley." The old man shuffled in his pockets for something. "So, young man. How's your luck with the ladies?"

Naruto's face became beet red. "Oh well, uhhh, not that good I guess." He said thoughts of his multiple rejections from his pink haired teammate Sakura immediately coming to mind.

"Well, I do feel bad now, but here is the solution to your problems. I found this in the ancient tomb of an old Daimyo, he was rumored to have obtained a massive harem of the most beautiful women before he died." At this he pulled out a necklace with a black chain and the most shiny gold crystal Naruto had ever seen. "And here is how he did it. This crystal will entrance any woman that lays her eyes on it and puts her under your complete control for twenty-four hours, unless you command otherwise, of course."

Naruto scoffed at the fable. "Oh really old man? Then how come you don't use it?"

"Well, at this ripe old age I just don't really have the stamina anymore. If you know what I mean." Naruto shuddered. "Alright, I'll bite. How much?"

The old man clapped his hands. "How about I give you this one for free? Course, I've always found favors from spritely young men like yourself to be quite useful."

With that said the old man handed the necklace over to Naruto's outstretched hand. "Oh, gotta run, have fun kiddo!"

Naruto was startled by the sound of rustling leaves behind him as the black haired genjutsu specialist Kurenai appeared. "Oh hi Kurenai-sensei!" Naruto shouted while waving, as he turned to introduce his new friend he found old man had disappeared without a trace.

The necklace felt suddenly very heavy in Naruto's hands as he eyed Kurenai's amazing figure. Kurenai grinned. she had always enjoyed the blond haired youth's company and the impact he seemed to have on her student, but he was using Kurenai's private training ground, which wasn't going to continue.

"Naruto-kun, I'm going to have to ask you to leave, these training grounds are for Jonin only." She said coming off a tad too snide. "I'm sure he won't take it too bad" Kurenai thought to herself. Naruto frowned slightly before smiling in his foxlike manner.

"Sorry sense, I didn't know, but before I leave could you look at something for me? I found an old necklace and was wondering if you recognized it." Kurenai smiled softly. "Sure, I'll take a look." Kurenai watched as Naruto let a golden crystal fall from his fingers. Her eyes instantly fixed and the most beautiful crystal Kurenai had ever seen.

The crystal shone like a beacon filling her vision with nothing but light. She let out a soft sensual moan as her mind was washed away with wave of pleasure and arousal. As the light faded Kurenai closed her eyes and inhaled as her new programming settled and the scent of her master filled her nostrils. When she opened her eyes they appeared a bright golden to match the color of the crystal. Kurenai flickered her eyes and moved her hair behind her ear, all the while staring with sensual devotion at her new owner.

"How may I serve you, master?" She breathed huskily. Naruto for his part remained still throughout the whole process enraptured by the transformation that had just taken place. Hearing her new words a fox-like grin split his face. Like a predator he stalked around her taking in every feature from her shapely hips, her generous bust, to her gorgeous face. Naruto stopped behind her sliding the white bindings that hung from her shoulders exposing the red and fishnet underpiece. Kurenai moaned at his touch feeling herself filling with sexual need. Naruto slowly pulled the zipper down the back and pushed the fabric down to her hips. The only thing covering Kurenai's breasts was the thin black laced bra that quickly fell to the ground. Kurenai moaned loudly as Naruto groped her breasts one in each hand. She grabbed his chin pulling him into a deep kiss opening her mouth to let his tongue explore every inch. Naruto pulled away a string of saliva stretched between the two.

"Get on your knees Kurenai." He whispered as he unzipped his pants and pulled down his boxers. "Yes master." Kurenai smiled hungrily as she wrapped her hands around the base of her master's cock. She licked the tip happily before she slipped it into her mouth. She moaned as she felt her master's hands on her scalp forcing his cock further down her mouth. Naruto laughed aloud as he felt Kurenai happily bobbing up and down on his dick. 'If I turn a genjutsu specialist into my willing sex slave that fast imagine what I could do to Sakura or even Ino!' he thought happily.

"I'm cumming slave." Naruto grunted. Without hesitation Kurenai forced herself as deep down his cock as possible eagerly swallowing her master's cum as it poured out. Kurenai struggled, but managed to swallow every drop. She let her master's cock out of her mouth with a with 'schlop' and almost purred in happiness as Naruto pet her on the head.

"Very good job slave." He said beaming at his newest sex slave. Knowing he couldn't keep Kurenai like this at the moment he devised a plan. "Slave, whenever you hear Welcome to the Fox Den, you will become my hypnotized sex slave again. Kurenai's eyes glazed over as she absorbed new programming before smiling braodly and nodding.

"Yes master, your hypnotized sex slave." "Good girl. Now once I leave you're going to get dressed, clean up, and then you will wake up forgetting everything." Naruto commanded.

Kurenai nodded again still smiling. "Yes master." Naruto patted her head before pulling up his pants. He grabbed his jacket and shunshined off towards the village planning to take his next target.


	2. Ch2

The Hokage tower stood at the center of the village, a silent guardian, or it was until the day's shouting began.

"Shizune! Where are the mission reports I asked for?!" The irritated voice of Tsunade Senju, the busty fifth Hokage, sent birds perched on a nearby roof fluttering into the sky and woke nearby babies from their cribs. The shouting kept most sane ninja far away from the danger that was the Hokage's anger. "Most" being a term referring to all but one Naruto Uzumaki, who just so happened to have a magic crystal of hypnosis and the balls to try it on the strongest female ninja alive.

Of course with a magic crystal it wasn't even that difficult for Naruto to gain the alone time he needed. Naruto walked briskly through the Hokage tower a foxy grin on his face as he made his way into Tsunade's office. As usual the standard ANBU unit chose the blonde's entrance as an early lunch break and took a tactical retreat away from the usual carnage the two cause. Naruto refused to knock and pushed the door to the office open, just as a stapler shot past and wedged itself snuggly into the wall behind him. Giving it an appreciative glance, he quickly turned back and strolled into the office.

"Hey Tsunade I found this necklace by one of the training grounds and it looks alot like the one I won off you." Naruto smirked at the last part.

Of course Naruto's declaration easily brought Tsunade's attention fully on him as he gently pushed the door to the office closed.

Tsunade, intrigued, grunted. "Alright brat, show me the damn necklace." Naruto hesistated for a second as his hands closed around the magic crystal's chain.

'If this thing was just a fluke, I'm seriously dead.' Naruto thought grimly. 'But I'm not about to chicken out now.'

"Just look at how cool this necklace is." Naruto said calmly s he pulled the necklace out of his pocket and brought it into the light.

Immediately as Tsunade's eyes locked on the crystal, the changes were visible. Her shoulders slumped as her eyes gained a glassy look. Her mouth at first was agape before it changed into a dopey smile.

Naruto couldn't contain his joy as he watched Tsunade fall completely under his control.

The Fifth Hokage, Tsunade Senju, wasn't in the mood for Naruto's antics today. A mountain of paperwork for the upcoming chunin exams and the various mission reports was going to take all of her attention. 'Why does he bother me some shit about a stupid necklace!' She thought angrily. "Alright, brat show me the damn necklace."

What Naruto pulled out of his pocket wasn't a normal necklace. The light from it began radiating as soon as it touched the air. As Naruto brought it to face her Tsunade felt it. A hypnotic force pulled her mind into the crystal, there was nothing else but Naruto. Tsunade the Fifth Hokage didn't exist unless Master allowed it. Slave Tsunade was so wet for her master, she could barely contain her joy when master told her to strip naked and get on the couch. She eagerly undressed knelt before the couch where her master was sitting.

Naruto happily unzipped his pants as Tsunade licked her lips eagerly. "Now Tsunade, show me if you're really the Legendary Sucker."

Tsunade moaned happily as she took her master's cock into her mouth. She rolled her tongue along the tip before she slid her mouth further and further down his rod.

Naruto absolutely beamed as she pulled the blonde's hair into two pig tails using them to force his way down her eager throat. As he happily thrusted his cock down the Hokage's throat he imagined how wonderful his life was about to become. Naruto eagerly thought of all the wonderful, beautiful and powerful women awaited conversion.

"Oh Tsunade you really do live up to the name." Naruto moaned as Tsunade bobbed up and down his shaft slurping happily, her massive breasts jiggling. Naruto released her hair, one hand massaging her scalp keeping his cock deep down her throat, the other reached down to roughly fondle the pale flesh of his slave's breasts. Naruto looked down and grinned as he saw that Tsunade's one hand had found it's way to her other breast and the other was sliding it's fingers out of her soaking pussy.

Naruto's smile grew even wider as he felt his release coming. "Ughh, here it comes. Make sure to suck it all down." Naruto pulled his cock out of her mouth with a slick 'pop' as Tsunade opened her mouth, her tongue hanging out panting. Naruto came with a grunt as he shot his load into the blonde's eager mouth, making sure to land some on her large breasts.

"What a sight you make Tsunade." Naruto said with a shit eating grin as Tsunade's tongue explored her own breasts licking up any cum that had landed on them. The sight brought Naruto's dick back to full mast as he leaned back on the Hokage's desk. Sensing the return of Tsunade's ANBU guards, he pulled up his pants and stood.

"Tsunade from now on whenever you see the necklace or hear the words welcome to the fox den, you will return to this state of pure obedience and servitude understood?" Naruto watched eagerly as Tsunade's eyes glazed over as the commands set in. Her eyes returned to normal as she nodded. "Yes master. I live to obey."

Naruto patted her head. "Good slave, now get dressed, quickly and return to how you were before." Tsunade's body went rigid as she robotically stood and redressed returning to her previous seat before relaxing.

"That is a very pretty necklace Naruto, but I don't think it is related to the one I gave you." Tsunade droned as she rested her hand on her chin. Naruto smiled as Tsunade ran her tongue around her lips and nearly snickered as she shivered from the taste of whatever she found.

Naruto scoffed. "Just thought I'd check. I'll get out of your hands then." Naruto closed the door behind him just as he felt the ANBU return to their previous spots, a fox like grin never leaving his face as he walked out of the Hokage tower towards the shinobi housing sector.


	3. Ch3

It was a beautiful morning in Konoha, a soft breeze blew through the village rustling the leaves from which the village draws its name. That same soft breeze blew gently through the window of a certain shinobi's apartment. The breeze rustled the window curtains as it moved through the window and cooled down the bedroom and it's occupants.

Naruto yawned stretching his muscular arms as he turned to stare at the bed's two other occupants. He gently ran his hands through their hair, the blonde and pink haired girls purred at his touch as they stirred from their slumber.

Two pairs of eyes lazily opened their eyes, their pupils small and their eyes glassy as they stared longingly at the male blonde.

"Good morning master, how may we serve you?" The two said in unison as they both sat up revealing their skimpy outfits. Sakura was wearing a pink bra and panty set that left little to the imagination as her pale skin was easily seen through the skimpy lace. Ino on the other hand was wearing a tight fitting white ensemble; with a lace collar, tight fitting see through low cut bra, and a lace panty garter belt combination that highlighted her amazing figure.

Naruto chuckled as he laid back on on the bed. "Mmmm. Why don't you to start making out?"

"Yes master" The two girls nearly moaned as the command took effect. Ino was the first to obey, as she reached over pulling Sakura into a very heated kiss. Her tongue quickly plunging into Sakura's waiting mouth. Sakura retook the initiative as she rubbed Ino's nipples through her thin bra. Ino moaned pulling her mouth away from Sakura's as she started to moan. Naruto watched attentively as his two slaves moaned and groped each other right over him. As he watched he thought about the events from yesterday.

* * *

(Flashback)

Naruto jauntily walked the streets of Konoha, whistling idly as he headed towards the Shinobi housing district, the faces and bodies of noticeably gorgeous kunoichi flitting through his head. The list included some of his old classmates, Sakura and Hinata were the first two that came to mind, then there was Shizune or the crazy snake-lady Anko, eventually Naruto's mind wandered towards some foreign kunoichi, Temari from Sand, the Kumo jinchuuriki was supposedly quite cute as well.

Naruto's predatory thoughts ground to a halt as what he saw nearly stopped his heart. A familiar bob of pink hair was walking into the village's kunoichi clothing store with her blonde best friend. This store though was special because Naruto knew that it also sold lingerie and was staffed by females as well.

Naruto's erection strained against his pants as a devious plan formed in his head. With a quick hand sign Naruto was replaced with his female counterpart Naruko. "Naruko" quickly entered the store surveying the scene. The store was nearly empty aside from Sakura, Ino, a purple haired kunoichi that Naruto vaguely recognized, and the lone store attendant. Grinning, "Naruko" quickly made his way towards the lone kunoichi as she moved towards the combat clothes section, Naruto noticed that Sakura and Ino seemed to be moving towards the racier sections of the store.

Yugao Uzuki was having a very good day. She had finally gotten her vacation from ANBU approved and the week was now hers to use. Yugao had put off buying training outfits for far too long, so she had decided to come to the store to replace her clothes and spend the pile of money that her work in ANBU had gotten her.

'Maybe I should get something to spoil myself?' She thought quickly eyeing the lingerie section of the store as she browsed the racks of clothes. Lost in thought she didn't notice the busty blonde that was browsing the same rack from the other side. Her attention though was brought to a sparkling in the corner of her eye. She pushed aside the clothes and her eyes snapped open.

Hanging gently from a slender hand was the most beautiful necklace Yugao had ever seen. The crystal sat still but it seemed to spin and spin in Yugao's mind as it pulled her thoughts and worries down into it's beautiful depths. Any thoughts of resistance or previous training against hypnosis were smashed underneath the power of the crystal. Yugao shuddered as her blank mind was suddenly filled with thoughts of devotion and obedience to her new master. His handsome angular features, sunkissed hair, and sexy whisker marks made Yugao weak at the knees and she let out a soft moan.

"What's your name?"

"Yugao, master."

"Do I know you from somewhere Yugao?"

"Yes master, I am one of Tsunade's personal ANBU guards and the current ANBU commander."

"Great! I wondered where I remembered you from. Now Yugao you need to listen closely." Yugao stiffened as all her senses focused in on her lord and master. "You're going to finish your errands here completely in a trance. You will not hear or see anyone but the cashier. After wards you will leave and return home. Tomorrow morning you will report to my home, buy something sexy and bring it with you. You will awaken when you return home, remembering nothing, but whenever you see the crystal or hear the words "welcome to the fox den" you will return to this state ready to serve. Is this all understood?"

Naruto grinned as the familiar blank look took over Yugao's features before returning to the half-lidded look of devotion he had come to love. "Yes master, I understand and obey."

"Naruko" clapped her hands happily. "Great, back to shopping now." Yugao nodded sleepily as she returned to her previous task. "Naruko" walked away from the racks of clothes and made her way towards the counter. The rather young, petite cashier smiled at her customer, her short brown hair framed her soft facial features well.

"Hiya" Naruko waved. "Could you help me I was trying something on, but I can't reach the zipper in the back."

The cashier nodded and followed "Naruko" back into the dressing room, the cashier couldn't help but notice the blonde's amazing curves as she followed her around the corner of the dressing room. As soon as she rounded the corner though all of her attention was drawn a shining crystal hanging from the blonde's hand.

Naruto dropped his henge as he walked out of the dressing area, the cashier following behind him as she robotically went to flip the open sign to closed before going over to stand behind her counter once more, completely oblivious to anything going on.

Ino and Sakura busily shuffled through piles of underwear the store had in bins, occasionally glancing over to peer at the lingerie modeled by the various dolls. The two made idle chit chat, completely unaware as Naruto brought the rest of the store completely under his control. Sakura sighed placing her final choice into the pile in her arms.

"Ino, I'm gonna go check out now I think." Sakura yelled over to the blonde, who in turn smirked at her. "Hm? Alright I'll be right over… NARUTO! GET OUT OF HERE!" The blonde erupted as she saw the whiskered blonde over her friend's shoulder.

The two quickly turned as Naruto walked over rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. "Sorry I saw you guys going in and I wanted to show you something I didn't realize what the store was." The blonde yelled backing away from his furious teammate as she stomped towards him.

The pinkette sighed. "Fine, what did you wanna show us?" Ino, not used to Naruto's antics, was still furious. "Sakura! I don't care if he discovered the fountain of youth, you don't just barge into a…" The blonde's fury subsided as Naruto pulled something out of his pocket, bringing it into the light.

"It's a hypnosis crystal, and it's all you need to think about from now on." WIth Naruto's words the crystal seemed to glow in an intense light.

As the light died the two girls stood robotically still, their eyes glazed over and arms at the side. "Yes master, we live to obey."

Naruto happily wrapped his arms around the two hypnotized girls. "Great! Now pick out your favorite outfits and let's get out of here." The two girls nodded and spoke in unison. "Yes master." They then turned towards the outfits immediately zeroing in on their outfits of choice as Naruto turned to his hypnotized cashier. "Sora, be a good girl and let these two purchases slide, I'll start a tab the next time I'm here. I'm sure I'll need it." He said eyeing the two girls as they chose their sexy and revealing outfit, his mind already imagining Kurenai and Tsunade dressed up for him.

Two chapters in just a few days? Any reviews/suggestions will help I'll release part 2 soon. (Probably)


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto Uzumaki sat happily in the famously relaxing hot springs of Konoha, the sun was slowly beginning its descent behind the Hokage monument, the breeze was cool as it filtered through the bamboo walls of the building. Naruto sighed as he slipped further down into the water letting his shoulder just barely sink into the water, his hypnotic crystal cool against his chest underneath.

With a splash the other two occupants of the hot springs made themselves known as their heads crested out of the water, two blobs of hair, one a dirty blond with four distinct ponytails, the other a pale yellow drawn into a long pony tail. Smiling the two girls stood out fo the water, exposing their nude bodies dripping with water.

"Master, how may we service you next?" The two asked in unison, their smiles reaching up to their glassy eyes.

Naruto's grin split his face. "Yugito, come here and straddle me. Temari." The only male blonde pulled the hypnotic pendant from around his neck and tossed it to her. "Make sure we won't be disturbed."

The two female blondes nodded. Yugito happily sauntered over to him swaying her hips as she positioned herself around his waist, her impressive rack hanging just in front of his face. Her glazed eyes peered into his own lust filled eyes before smirking at her fellow jinchurkii. Yugito reached under the water moaning loudly as she slid herself onto Naruto's shaft. Her mouth left hanging opened emitted the softest of moans as she felt her master's hands begin to rove her ass. His touch left tingles of erotic pleasure as he played with her breasts, moving her up and down on his cock.

Naruto swiftly lifted Yugito out of the water placing her on the lip of the pool as he began thrusting in and out of her quickly. Yugito's moans grew louder interrupted by squeals of pleasure as her whole body was awash in pleasure.

Temari smiled lucidly, her eyes crossing as she happily swung the hypnotic pendant in front of her, the sound of her master fucking her slave sister causing incredible arousal as she slid her fingers to her dripping wet crotch.

"Yesss Master, right there." Temari moaned as her fingers pistoned in and out, her moans were in time with her fellow slave as Yugito's screams grew even louder. Temari gave into temptation and peeked inside the hot spring, through the light steam she could just make out Yugito's lithe body bent over the side of the pool, her mouth hanging open and her breasts flailing wildly as Naruto fucked her intensely, his hands gripping and groping Yugito's ass hungrily.

Temari's focus was interrupted by a surprised gasp from behind her as rough calloused hands slowly pulled her own hand out from her pussy raising it to her mouth. Temari happily licked the hand as she felt the necklace removed from her other hand. The crystal was just in front of her face as she was suddenly pressed against the wall, her ass was roughly spread she felt a cock rubbing against her entrance. The bright yellow hair of her assailant allowed Temari to relax as her master's cock easily slid into her dripping pussy as her tongue happily licked away her own juices.

With a loud moan Naruto and his fellow jinchuriki climaxed at the same time, the clenching of Yugito's pussy seemed to milk his partially erect cock as he slowly slid out of her. Naruto shifted to sit back on the ledge of the pool as Yugito's ass sank back into the water and she idly floated around, still moaning his name and tracing her nipples with her hands.

Naruto grinned as Temari's screams of pleasure overtook Yugito's soft moans and the memories from the clone that had just dispelled filled his head. Temari slowly crawled towards him, her ass wagging in the air much like a dog, the hypnotic crystal dangling from her mouth. His grin seemed to split his face as Temari dropped the hypnotic pendant in his waiting hand before lowering herself into the water to float beside Yugito. Naruto waved his two slaves goodbye as he raised the hypnotic crystal once more catching their attention before installing triggers and wiping their memory. A flicker of leaves was the only indication he was there as the two blondes sat beside each other completely unaware of the past hours events.

"Hypnosis? Mind Control? Are you serious Omoi what aload of shit!" A girlish voice shrieked within the Village Hidden in the Leaves. The loud shout belonged to a dark skinned redhead by the name of Karui who strode confidently besider her two teammates, Samui and Omoi. The first, Samui, a large breasted platinum blonde with her hair in a short bob, watched in shock as the red head viciously smacked the also dark skinned, silver haired Omoi into the dirt road.

"I'm just saying I saw Yugito acting kinda funny around that blonde we met earlier." Omoi said clutching his head.

The busty blonde shrugged. "Uzumaki is said to be harmless, and besides Yugito would be resistant to anything like that. She's a jinchuriki remember. "

The silver haired boy sighed in resignation, but the blonde continued. "Nevertheless, I will personally investigate your claim. Karui can assist me."

Omoi shot Karui a haughty look before dropping the matter entirely. Unbeknownst to the two shorter Cloud ninja Samui's eyes glazed over briefly before returning to normal.

"Omoi, return to the hotel. Karui will join me in checking on Yugito. She was last seen at Hokage tower. The red haired girl nodded and followed after the busty blonde.

"Yugito! What are you doi-" The indignant shout was silenced by a swift hand over the mouth as the busty blonde was pulled down. Yugito Nii was crouched under a window as she pulled her companion under the windowsill, hand still over her mouth. "Don't shout! That hot blonde we met earlier just walked in with two girls!"

Samui pushed her friend's hand away from her mouth. "What do you care about the Uzumaki's love life?" Samui whispered. Yugito giggled. "Why wouldn't I care?" Yugito' expression became serious. "Also, these girls seemed to be acting strange I wanted to investigate."

The two peered through the window curiously. The blonde Uzumaki was sitting with his shirtless back turned. The two watched as another door opened across from the blonde and out stepped two women. Samui noted that one resembled the Hokage's assistant Sakura, while the other was a pale, platinum blonde with a medium sized bust, her hair pulled into a ponytail.

Yugito pressed her head to the wall miming Samui to do the same. "Ino, Sakura you both look amazing," The two girls smiled, their eyes glassy and glowing. Both girls stepped to where the two spying girls could see. Ino was dressed in a sheer white matching bra and panty set. The white choker and thigh high socks only highlighted her beautiful skin. Sakura had on a light pink babydoll and panty set with pink thigh high socks just like Ino.

"Play with each other, warm yourselves up for me." Naruto commanded still sitting. Both girls smiled brightly as their hands roamed over each other. Their bodies pressed tightly together. As the girls began kissing Samui jerked away from the window.

"Yugito this is perverse and wrong, we need to leave." Samui whispered harshly. The busty blonde looked towards her friend in shock. Yugito's eyes were glassy, her nose was leaking blood and she giggled happily as she continued to stare. Shaking her head Samui stood out of the view from the window and turned to leave. "Don't get caught." She warned before turning to leave.

"Where are you two girls going?" The two kunoichi jumped in shock as they turned quickly. Samui's eyes were the first to turn and she turned face to face with a startlingly shiny crystal that seemed to envelop her entire vision. Thoughts of fleeing, fighting, or begging for forgiveness flashed through her mind before disappearing completely. Samui's eyes glazed over quickly before going completely blank. Her jaw dropped, drool pooling at her lip.

Yugito watched from her position at the window as the blonde and pinkette eagerly explored each others bodies. Yugito's body felt heavy and hot as she watched two battle for tongue dominance. The Uzumaki's arousal was incredibly evident, Yugito could smell the arousal coming from within and it seemed to ignite a lust from within herself. Yugito's entire body was hot with arousal and her nipples ached from within her shirt. Yugito felt her hands slowly roving over exposed stomach and gripped at the hem of her elastic tights. Her breath was ragged and heavy as Samui droned on in the background, the spikey haired blonde sat relaxed as the two girls slowly began to strip of their expensive lingerie. Yugito watched in shock as the golden haired Uzumaki turned towards the window and winked.

Through the haze of lust and arousal, Yugito heard a disturbance to her side and quickly turned towards her friend. Samui was standing completely still, a relaxed posture uncommon to to the kunoichi. A shirtless Uzumaki stood in front of her, holding something for the girl to see that was obscured from vision by Samui's hair.

"What's your name cutie?" The sole blonde male asked. Yugito was shocked when the usually proud and secretive blonde bowed deeply.

"My name is Samui, Master." Samui's voice was so subdued, so submissive that Yugito pulsed her chakra trying to dispel the illusion. Naruto grinned foxily. "Bare those massive breasts and kneel." Samui nodded eagerly, pulling down her shirt and dropping to her knees, her chin tilted upwards like a dog begging for a treat.

Yugito growled. "What have you done to her?!" Yugito felt her anger building as blue flames licked around her arms. The male blonde didn't flinch but smiled.

"The same thing that will happen to you, kitty cat." The object that was once obscured from sight was quickly brought in front of her eyes, from her crouched position Yugito strained to see it her eyes quickly moving to what Yugito assumed was a weapon.

"You're gonna pa-" Yugito's thoughts of violence were interrupted as a simple crystal on a string was placed in front of her eyes. The beautifully cut rock jiggled in front of her harmlessly. The hard, clean cut edges reflected the light perfectly, rainbows of color shining reflecting with every movement. Yugito's first thought was to dispel whatever illusion she thought was coming, but her chakra was slow and sluggish, even her demon prisoner was unresponsive. Yugito could feel the first surge of the crystal's power crashing against her mind. Her will remained strong, but she could feel her thoughts draining away. Yugito was helpless as the first memories played. She saw the looks of resentment and hate from her peers, before the memories were gone completely, in their place was the smiling face of the blonde Uzumaki. The demon container felt her body flushing the previous arousal flooding back. New memories came flooding in, thoughts of servitude, bliss, and acceptance. Followed by dreams of the future as she happily laid next to her new Master in bed. All thoughts of loneliness and sorrow were happily rewritten with only thoughts of the pleasure of obedience.

Naruto watched a happy curiosity taking hold as his fellow jinchuriki succumbed to the crystal. It was amazing to him to watch as the bijuu's chakra receded first, her face going through so many different emotions. Emotions he recognized a little too well, before settling to the calm and happily dazed expression he knew well. This was his final test, the brainwashing of a jinchuriki would be the toughest challenge and Naruto was more than glad to see the happiness his control brought the girl.

Naruto pulled the two to their feet and guided them both towards the door, through the window Naruto could see that Ino and Sakura had moved on from foreplay as the two lay nearly naked on his floor, the only pieces of clothing were there socks and garters.

"Well this will be fun won't it girls?" The two blondes sighed happily before responding.

"Yes Master".

Sorry for the super late update, will update more now that I am back from school. Yugito's induction was longer because I wanted to show the exact process played out longer due to her jinchuriki status. Sakura and Ino will be most of the next chapter, with Samui's betrayal of Karui and possibly more.


	5. Chapter 5

"It's a hypnosis crystal, and it's all you need to think about from now on" Sakura had never really heard a voice echo before. Of course she'd heard about the phenomenon and could assume what it sounded like, but when Naruto's voice spoke those words and that mesmerizing, beautiful, tantalizing crystal sat in front of her eyes. Sakura heard the voice echo from the very heavens themselves and just like that all thoughts but the crystal were wiped away and sweet, sweet nothings of servitude and obedience filled her mind.

When the shining light of the crystal finally dimmed Sakura blinked her tired eyes wearily and smiled.

"Yes master, we live to obey." Sakura heard another voice speak alongside hers, and in the foggy recesses of her mind she recognized the voice, but Sakura couldn't care about the voice, or about what she was doing because her master was beside her, his arms around her shoulders. Sakura shivered at the rush of pleasure even such a casual touch gave her and smiled adoringly at her master as he led her and the blonde woman back towards the racier part of the lingerie store.

When master told her to pick out something sexy for him, Sakura couldn't react quick enough searching through the store racks and display models, again that blonde beside her every step of the way. Complimenting her finds and happily showing Sakura other things she might have missed. Eventually, the blonde woman settled on an amazing white lingerie set, while Sakura had found a racy pink one to show off to her master.

The two girls rushed to show their finds to master, both excited to see his reaction. Master's smile was as bright as the sun as he wrapped his arms around them again, leading them out to the street with their purchases.

* * *

It wasn't long before Ino, the pink-haired girl, and Master arrives at Master's home. Ino really couldn't figure out why she knew it was Master's home, but that wasn't an important thought, so she forgot about it. Master opened the door quickly, ushering them inside his apartment, seemingly worried about observers. Ino smiled as she turned towards her master, making sure to stick her chest out proud, eager to show off her bust.

After checking outside one last time, master closed the door and placed chakra into the privacy seal before turning to his two slave girls.

"Both of you go put on those outfits you bought in the bedroom. I'll be awaiting your return." With that master sat back down on his couch, throwing his feet up and grinning excitedly.

Ino wasted no time in getting to the bedroom, her pink-haired fellow slave quick behind her. The two began stripping before the bedroom door even closed behind them, quickly shedding all the unnecessary garments before pulling out their new outfits. The soft, erotic feel of the expensive lingerie hugging tight to her skin made Ino shiver in anticipation. With the white bottoms secured sexily to her matching white garter belt and thigh-high socks, Ino found that the matching white bra was terribly difficult to latch herself. With this in mind, Ino turned to the pinkette, her eyes washing over the tanned, naked skin of the girl as she pulled up her crotchless, lace panties having already secured the matching pink teddy.

"Uhh, what's your name?" Ino asked the pinkette softly, having caught the girl's attention with her gaze.

The pinkette seemed lost in thought for a second before her eyes shined quickly. "I'm slave Sakura, can I help you sister."

Ino felt a niggling doubt creep into her head, before another wave of euphoria overtook her mind. At the tail end of her orgasm, Ino responded. "Slave Ino requires assistance."

Sakura happily nodded clasping the bra behind her, even helping so far as to clasp the white choker onto Ino's neck. Slave Sakura's fingers trailed down Ino's exposed neck sending tingles through her spine. Ino could feel her slave sister's hot breath on her neck and the erotic sensations dampened her panties and Ino could feel her nipples stiffening.

With a slow moan moan of disapproval, Ino felt the warm hands of the girl pull away. The blonde slave turned quickly, catching Sakura's lips in her own for a quick, tongue-filled kiss.

The two smiled at each other and opened the door to the living room, where their master sat. A tent in his pants easily visible, at this Ino licked her lips eagerly.

"You two are ready to enjoy the night ahead of us aren't you, slaves?" Master's voice echoed in her mind as proper and the wetness Ino felt before only increased as her breaths began coming in short, heavy bursts of air.

The air was heavy with a sexual musk as the two girls approached their lord on his throne. "Yes master!"

* * *

Naruto had enjoyed his two heated encounters with both Tsunade and Kurenai, but the sight of two of his dream girls, clad in thin lace lingerie and staring at him with unbridled lust made any hardship he might've faced previously that much sweeter. Without command the two girls eagerly rushed to kneel in front of him. Pawing at the tent of his pants, happily Naruto pulled out his cock, nearly cumming at the sheer happiness the sight brought the two.

Sakura was first to act, swinging high and throwing her mouth down his shaft. The mess of short pink hair was all Naruto could see as Sakura deep throats his shaft, bobbing up and down as in his darkest fantasies. Ino was quick to respond, kneeling lower under Sakura and he could feel the long strokes of Ino's tongue on his balls. The two girls switched after a short time, making sure to kiss as they did, tongue pressed into each others mouths.

"Fuck!." Naruto swore, unable to control himself as the two girls eagerly locked lips before coming apart, a long strand of saliva hanging between the two. With Sakura working the base of his dick and balls, and Ino happily bobbing up and down, tongue swirling at the tip. Naruto was hard pressed to maintain any sense of composure and his hips thrusted his cock further down the girls eager throat.

With a grunt Naruto pulled away from the two, gripping his dick. "Open wide girls." Without any hesitation the two girls kneeled back, eyes rolled back in pleasure and arms groping their breasts forward hoping to catch whatever seed did not land in their open mouths.

"Cumming". With a final grunt Naruto joyously came onto the two girls and as he finished they happily lapped away at his semi deflated cock. Basking in orgasmic bliss, Naruto watched as the two girls convulsed in powerful orgasms, their gold-tinted eyes rolling back as they screamed and writhed in erotic pleasure.

Naruto was quick to recover and knelt to the floor on his haunches, grabbing Sakura's ass from the floor he positioned her face down, her hands groping at her breasts, bra pulled down by Ino's playing. Sakura was ecstatic as she pressed her back down and face into the carpet, exposing her dripping cunt.

"Fuck me, master. My holes are yours!" The pink-haired girl screamed in delight as Naruto entered her pussy. Roughly grabbing the short, pink hair with one hand, the other with two fingers up in a familiar symbol. With a puff of smoke a second, third, and fourth Naruto appeared. With a cheer, one Naruto positioned itself in front of Sakura, cock right in front of her waiting mouth. The other two were quick to position in the same way behind and in front of Ino. With clones inside Ino, Naruto increased his pace from the slow pistoning in and out of Sakura to a more animalistic pace.

The muffled moans and grunts from the two girls told Naruto they were enjoying it, possibly more than him as the two eagerly sucked and had their brains fucked even more out fo them.

Almost in unison the four Naruto's grunted again. Naruto quickly pulled his cock out, eagerly turning Sakura over her ass pressed to the carpet before he came onto her breasts and face, the last spurts landing just above her pussy.

Pleased with himself Naruto sat back as Sakura again convulsed in orgasms. Having spent his load for the next half-hour depending on his regeneration. Naruto watched with satisfaction as Ino mounted Sakura's face, shoving her own pussy into the girl's waiting mouth. Ino bent over Sakura's pussy, eagerly licking the remaining seed off her tan skin before attacking the pink folds with her own tongue.

As Naruto sat on his couch watching two of his childhood crushes sixety-nine each other he placed his arms behind his head and felt his regeneration already restoring his stamina. It would be a long night indeed.

 **Sorry about any weird updates I rearranged the first chapter and clarified some time skipping so some chapters were a little changed. Just a quick gift to my supporters to show I'm still alive. Yugito, Ino, Samui, and Sakura will be nect up with Yugao's visit soon and then Anko and Kurenai following I think.**

 **This chapter was partially written from the submissive POV with an insight into how the conditioning kinda works, don't know if any of my readers ever thought about being in the girls shoes, but if you like it or dont feel free leave an opinion in the reviews.**

 **If you'd like to be like the girls I also write actual hypnosis scripts as a new hobby so drop me a pm**


	6. Chapter 6

Yugao Uzuki, ANBU captain, and eligible bachelorette of Konoha for four years currently found herself in an uncommon predicament. She currently stood completely nude, lost in thought as she swapped various outfits between her hands. Yugao held the outfits out in front of her as she imagined them clinging to her body in the mirror.

ANBU captain she was, but still woefully unprepared for her date. A date, she didn't remember accepting from a man she was pretty sure was illegal to date within Konoha. She remembers that short list of names in the female locker room of Konoha's elite.

"Kakashi Hatake, Aoba Yamashiro, Ebisu, Ibiki, Anko, and now Naruto Uzumaki" Yugao remembered the boy's name appearing on the list of the undateable ninja. Yugao stifled as laugh that day as beside the genin's name written in red was a clear cut message.

"Hokage's orders" Yugao muttered out loud as she held up what was a fishnet dress that covered nothing. Blushing, Yugao threw it atop her bed wondering where it came from.

Yugao remembered nothing of the young man's proposal, only that she was to arrive at his house in the morning. Yugao knew in her heart she'd pack that fishnet dress, or something even racier in an overnight bag. Feeling heat rushing to her face she set down a conservative knee-high sundress next to the fishnet one and nodded confidently before redressing in her anbu slacks and a loose shirt, confident in her choice of clothing and date.

* * *

A light knock just barely registered to her tired ears, through the pillow pulled over her head Temari could still manage to hear the dull thud of a knock at her door. With a sigh the sand kunoichi pushed herself from the bed, having only just landed in it's soft embrace. Looking out the window towards the setting sun, Temari amended that statement, having arrived in Konoha with the midday sun. The knocking on the hotel door persisted.

"Coming" Temari checked through the peephole, frowned and opened the door a crack to check once again the sight before her.

Yugito Nii, jonin of Kumogakure, jinchuriki, and female badass. Stood in the hall, a her slumping posture and dull eyes made Temari feel as if she was the one who had knocked.

"Can I help you?" Temari asked, voice as dry as her home. The blonde didn't register the tone of her voice, or maybe didn't care, Temari thought. The jinchuriki fixed her eyes on Temari before blushing.

"Would you like to accompany me to the nearby hot springs. You are the only other foreign kunoichi staying in Konoha at this hotel and I would enjoy any form of social interaction. My escort team is currently asleep." The girl finished with a pleading look and Temari could hear the soft sound of snoring coming… Through the floorboards.

With a look of pity Temari opened the door and stepped into the hall. "A trip to the hotsprings doesn't sound awful right now."

The cat-like girl grinned. "I appreciate your friendliness." Yugito turned towards the staircase and felt a nagging sensation in the back of her head as the other blonde sashayed down the hall.

'How did she know I was here?' Temari thought suspiciously as the girl moved into the stairwell after the girl.

* * *

Naruto had finished another three times with Sakura and Ino before he was finally sated. The two girls had rested for an hour and Naruto had found another amazing ability of the crystal. While under its control both Sakura and Ino's stamina was fed from his own. During his recuperation Naruto could feel his own regeneration slow as the girl's ragged breaths had turned into deep, calm slumber.

At the moment the two girls had redressed and reapplied makeup, and Sakura and Ino were currently stuck in a strange limbo between dancing erotically for him and pouncing on one another in lust. Ever since Naruto's extended training with Jiraiya, his senses seemed to extend much farther and with them he was currently observing the two Kumo kunoichi that his own shadow clone guards had noticed.

Without alerting the two observers or his slaves, Naruto seamlessly substituted himself with a clone outside. From his hidden perch Naruto could better observe the two girls. The taller one had a massive rack and Naruto was quick to pick up on that. Her appearances aside form haircolor went largely unnoticed as Naruto felt the familiar pull of a fellow jinchuriki. Much like Gaara her chakra had a dangerous feel, a bubbling anger stewing below the surface. Naruto wanted her, bad.

Ino and Sakura proved an ample distraction as he watched the two from a distance unnoticed. It was just as the buxom blonde turned to leave that Naruto made to strike. Landing in front of the big-boobed kunoichi he raised the magic crystal in front of him.

"Where are you two girls going" Naruto said as the girl's eyes flashed gold. Naruto grinned ever wider as he quickly asked the blondes name. With Samui subdued, Naruto was quick to turn his attention on his prize. The girl resisted at first, her bijuu resisting the magic's pull, but Naruto's will was stronger and Yugito's eyes burned a bright gold.

Without a fist being thrown Naruto congratulated himself on acquiring two foreign beauties so quickly, and a jinchuriki like him he thought happily. The two girls currently kneeled in front of him, eyes watching his every move in adoration. Naruto had sent Sakura back to the lingerie store with commands for his cashier slave and new outfits in mind for all his slaves.

Images of racy costumes with skin abound and his willing models, Naruto could feel his dick once again straining against his shorts. Naruto could only watch as the two blondes in front of him eyed his bulge with hunger. Naruto sighed as Ino' breasts pressed against his back as she took her position behind him, her hands already working the tension out of his shoulders.

"Where are you girls staying?" Naruto asked relaxing into his couch. Samui was quick to respond. "The ambassador hotel, master. Yugito and I are staying alongside to others on behalf of Kumo."

Naruto nodded. "Good girls, any more kunoichi in the hotel that you are aware of?" Ino actually responded first this time. "They have another female teammate, red hair and dark skin, she's quite cute. Also, Temari was set to arrive by midday, she should be there."

Naruto hummed as he thought for a second. "Yugito, go back to the hotel and locate Temari, take her to the neighboring hotsprings, I'll arrive soon to play with you both." Yugito nodded and with a quick "Yes master" she left. Turning towards the bustier blonde he grinned. "Stand up and give me a strip tease, slave."

Samui bit back a squeal of pleasure as she stood, immediately dancing to some music only audible to her. Her breaths were quick and Naruto could smell her arousal. Samui grinned lustfully as she placed both of her hands at the waistband of her pants, hips swaying back and forth as her body rolled to an unheard beat. Bending over she pulled down her pants, exposing a simple white thongs that seemed to disappear between her cheeks, with the pants off Samui pulled down her shirt just barely letting her ass be exposed as she lifted it and let go letting her ass jiggle. With this done her hands moved to her shirt, one hand pulled down her fishnet, exposing the white bra underneath. With the other she slowly rubbed her damp panties, grinding her hips against her hand as she pulled her shirt up over her shoulder.

Clad only now in her bra and panties, Samui walked closer to Naruto and turned, shaking her ass in front of him as she reached to pull down her panties, exposing her glistening folds. Naruto started as Ino's hands that were massaging his shoulders made their way down into his shorts, her soft hands tugging at his cock, sliding up and down his shaft. This only encouraged Samui as she straddled Naruto, her wet pussy grinding against his leg as she unhooked her bra, letting her massive tits fall right in front of Naruto.

Not to be outdone, Ino had already taken her own bra off and hastily pulled the other blonde into a heated kiss, their breasts pressed against eacher right beside the sole male's face. Naruto slipped out from under the two, as they still were locked in a heated tongue battle. With a wicked grin, Naruto summoned a single shadow clone directly behind Ino. The clone gripped Ino from behind pressing her flat against the couch, while this happened Naruto gripped the soft skin of Samui's ass spreading her cheeks as he shoved Samui forward.

Without the need for commands, the two girls resumed their fondling and kissing with each other as Naruto's clone pulled down Ino's soaked panties. In unison Naruto and his clone shoved their cocks inside the the two girls causing them to squeal in erotic pleasure. Samui and Ino struggled to maintain their kiss as the two were pressed together, breast to breast as they were pounded from behind.

"Yess Master, fuck me! Fuck me!" Ino shouted as her eyes rolled up. Samui moaned loudly. "Your cock feels amazing, Master. Fill me with your cock!" She screamed grasping at the pale skin of Ino's back as they kissed each other's necks.

Grinning madly, Naruto smacked the thick skin of Samui's ass, watching her convulse in shivers of pleasure. Naruto reached over placing his hand on the side of Ino's head, his thumb directly on her forehead. "Cum, slave Ino." The girl immediately convulsed onto the clones cock, soaking it her juices. Naruto roughly grabbed her ponytail down. "Again." He commanded as her eyes rolled revealing nothing but the white as her body collapsed atop Samui. With one last stroke Naruto pulled out his dick with a wet sound and smacked Samui's ass again. "Cum slave Samui." The girl collapsed atop Ino as she rode through her orgasms. Naruto and his clone came atop the writhing girls as they struggled to move their sore limbs to lick the cum from each others skin.

Naruto's clone popped in a puff of smoke as the door to his apartment opened. Sakura walked in happily, a vacant smile plastered to her face as she carried in multiple bags of clothing all from the lingerie store Sakura and Ino had come from. Setting the bags down, Sakura stripped from her regular clothes, watching the two girls still happily lapping at each other Sakura's clothes came off quicker. Kneeling to the ground, Sakura crawled over to Naruto's feet, who had retaken his seat on the couch. Her mouth happily found it's place at the base of his cock, her tongue running up and down the shaft as blood returned to the appendage.

Naruto happily ran his hands through the girl's pink hair as his cock came to life inside her mouth. Slowly, life seemed to return to the two blonde girls as they slinked beside Sakura, their mouths finding their way around his cock. Samui found her place with her tongue licking at his balls.

With a sigh of contentment, Naruto laid back basking in the erotic sensations that had only existed in his wettest dreams before days ago.

 **Yeah two chapters in a short amount of time. Eat yer heart out perverts.**


	7. Chapter 7

A thin, pale hand hesitantly reached for the wooden door of Naruto Uzumaki's apartment for the third time, and just like the other times the hand quickly went back to it's place at Yugao Uzuki's side. The normally stoic ANBU captain could barely contain her excitement and hesitation. The other hand smoothed the soft fabric of her dress, a thin green pencil dress that ended mid thigh the top hung to her breasts with thin straps. Her hair was meticulously done in an intricate bun with her bangs framing her slender face. She bit her lip, raising her hand to the door for the fifth time in the morning, her face blushing a deep red at the thought of the racier garments hidden in the small bag hanging from her shoulder.

Hand raised to the door once again, Yugao steeled herself and tensed the muscles in her arm. As she moved her hand to knock the door swung open and the man who had made her heart flutter for the last day stepped out and grinned at her with a blinding smile that made her whole mind stop and heat rise to her face and… through her whole body. As Naruto wrapped her up in an embrace Yugao could feel her nipples straining against her dress, and as she breathed in a heavy lungful of Naruto's musky scent Yugao felt her panties dampen.

His strong hand grasped her hand and he pulled her into the street, she let him lead her all the way to the Hokage tower. She didn't protest the whole trip, letting herself be dragged along like a puppy. Even the touch of his hands sent shivers down her spine and she smiled even as he pulled her into the Hokage's office. The Hokage seemed unsurprised to the intrusion and Yugao could barely keep herself from screaming in embarrassment as the busty Hokage eyed her up and down. The heat returned to her face as the Hokage smiled and winked at her. Yugao could feel the embarrassment double as she felt the eyes of the Hokage's ANBU guards, her own subordinates watching her from the shadows. Though, Yugao could have sworn there usually weren't all women ANBU. Yugao was suspicious as she sensed two unfamiliar chakras among the ANBU guard.

"Tsunade, bring your ANBU down please." Yugao's eyes widened at Naruto's flippant tone and she made to scold him but Yugao found that any thought of disrespecting Naruto sent made her stomach churn and her body ache in some strange sickness. Wordlessly, she remained still, a frown now on her face and Naruto turned to her. His beautiful blue eyes were boring into her very essence and he gave her a sincere smile. "Don't worry Yugao, I'll be Hokage soon anyway, I'm just so used to ordering everyone around now." Yugao stared in disbelief as Tsunade nodded along at Naruto's words.

"Naruto will be Hokage within the week, I will advise him alongside the new ANBU commander." At this Tsunade stood and moved from her desk. As she stood the four ANBU dropped down from the shadows in a circle around the trio. All eyes were on Tsunade, clad in her green robe and gray, deeply cut shirt. The pale skin breasts easily visible, her two blonde ponytails swayed behind her as her dark green eyes bored into Yugao. "ANBU commander Yugao Uzuki will take over as Naruto's advisor for councilor Danzo, is this understood?" The four ANBU stiffened.

"Hai, Lord Hokage." Quick and in unison, Yugao was proud to see the two she recognized easily obeyed their Hokage. Tsunade looked at her expectantly and Yugao stiffened and saluted. "I will obey to the best of my abilities Lord Hokage." The blondes seemed to share a laugh before Tsunade stiffened and Yugao could've sworn her eyes flashed gold. Instead of being suspicious. Yugao felt a surge of pleasure as she understood, turning towards Naruto she felt her body heating up as she basked in his radiance, his bright smile suggested he knew what she needed to do. Yugao knelt before him, her eyes down. "I will obey you, Lord Hokage, to the best of my abilities."

Yugao felt his hand on her shoulder. "I look forward to your years of service." Naruto's eyes seemed to sparkle and Yugao felt his eyes on her breasts as her breath quickened and her breasts strained against the confines of her dress. "And advice of course." Yugao snapped out of her aroused state feeling the eyes of her subordinates on her.

Naruto stiffened, drawing to his full height, eyes scanning the four ANBU guards. Each one slender, fit with trim athletic builds. Yugao watched her longtime partner Komachi stare at the sunshine blonde with adoration. Komachi had admired Naruto since his defeat of Pein, Yugao could feel the blush on her friend's face as Naruto's gaze on her. Komachi was dirty blonde who often kept her in an intricate bun style that Yugao had copied for her "date". Komachi was also fabulously well endowed, her trim figure was a shapely hourglass, with breasts the same size as Yugao's, but Komachi's ass was intensely well shaped with two perfect orbs of pale flesh. Beside her stood one of Naruto's most devout followers.

Kagura was formerly a missing-nin and ex-ANBU, after Naruto had stopped her plot she had repented for her crimes and after assisting with the evacuation of civilians and taking on one of Pein's six paths she had earned her spot in Konoha's ANBU. Kagura's salute was impeccable as she stood stiffly in front of Naruto. Kagura's armor and long, loose pants hid her figure well, but Yugao had been unable to look away the first time Kagura had stripped down. Her breasts were a cup below Tsunade, wa the first thing Yugao had noticed. The raw sexuality the women exuded was unheard of, her wild white hair framed her wild, aqua blue eyes. Even years older than Yugao her figure was perfect. Yugao thought the woman would faint as Naruto patted her shoulder, smiling brightly.

The other two Yugao knew, but they were obviously not in ANBU, their postures were slumped, trying too hard Yugao mused. The first girl was obviously Anko Mitarashi, the snake mistress of Konoha's purple, spiked hair was easily recognizable. Anko had also managed to acquire ANBU pants in a size too small as the cloth fabric was taut against her skin showing every curve and hidden weapon. The last girl Yugao recognized as Hana Inuzuka, the medic nin's tattoo was fresh and her weapons were in mint condition, obviously lacking any scars of combat.

Yugao could easily understand the squad's makeup. Anko and Kagura were flexible and sexually deviant… Yugao shook her head as Naruto inspected Hana, circling the brunette with keen eyes. Hana had her mother's busty figure, her breasts rivaled Kagura's and her ass was noticeable even in her baggy ANBU black. With a devious smile Naruto finally strode behind the Hokage's desk and turned to the six women rummaging in the pockets of his black pants. Yugao watched with wonder as he withdrew a beautiful golden crystal held by a loop of black cord. Yugao's eyes instantly glowed a bright yellow as her thoughts disappeared and the thoughts of sexual servitude she had repressed all day.

Yugao felt her body blossoming in arousal as she watched the four other girls quickly fall under the control of her master. Completely stunned, Yugao watched as unlike the other girls, whose eyes were slowing beginning to glow, Tsunade had already slipped out of her top and was crawling towards her master. Following suit, Yugao slipped her straps from her shoulder and pulled the dress down, letting her breasts be exposed. It wasn't long before the other four girls joined Tsunade in her on the floor beside her. Six girls lined up before him on their knees as he stared at them with an absolutely lustful grin.

"Tsunade, play nice with my new ANBU, Yugao come here. I want to hold you to your oath of _service_." Her master's golden voice filled her mind and Yugao could see the looks of delight appear on all of their faces as pure ecstasy filled them all with the appearance of shadow clones. Carbon copies of their master appeared behind their kneeling figures. One for each girl, in their hands perfect copies of their master's hypnotic tool. Staring at the golden crystal Yugao felt the uncontrolled part of her mind slip deeper into her subconscious. Her attention snapped quickly back to her task as she pressed her cheek against Naruto's thigh. Her hands already running over his large cock under his pants.

Giving him a sultry smile Yugao slowly pulled down his pants and boxers together. Yugao almost recoiled as his stiffly erect cock sprung to attention so quickly. Yugao let her tongue run up and down his shaft and basked in his satisfied grunts and the tightening of his legs. Eyes gazing up adoringly, Yugao took the head of his cock into her mouth, swirling her tongue around the tip, savoring the musky smell and salty taste. The next few inches came easily for Yugao as she felt his head touching the back of her mouth. With a skill she hadn't had before Yugao easily took the rest of his dick into her mouth. Bobbing up and down on his shaft brought Yugao great joy as her master's strong hands gripped the base of her scalp. Without gagging she eagerly rolled her tongue around his cock still in her mouth, aggressively sucking, and licking, her body tense and aroused in anticipation of his release.

Naruto's grunts and occasional whines grew progressively louder, his face a tight, pleased expression as he roughly pulled Yugao off his cock feeling it twitch. In response Yugao pressed her breasts together and opened her mouth wide. The erotic site had an instantaneous effect as he came with a great grunt. Long strands of semen coated Yugao it's thick milky texture causing an immediate orgasm from the woman as her fingers rubbed the semen into the skin of her breasts. Naruto's hands were in her hair again as Yugao was pulled up to stand. Naruto led her around to the Hokage's desk before shoving her head onto the hard wooden surface. With her ass in the air invitingly, Naruto took his time as he pulled down the thin black thong leaving it around her knees. Hiking the dress up so it only covered her midriff Naruto ran the tip along her soaking wet folds.

Yugao held onto the lip of the desk and tried to suppress the loud moan that followed as Naruto first entered her. His first thrust buried him deep inside, stretching the walls of her long unused pussy to fit him. From her position bent over the Hokage's desk she had a perfect view of the rest of the room which had devolved into a carnal setting. As the real Naruto began his slow fucking of Yugao, the other clones had taken the time to truly train Naruto's newest bodyslaves. Each girl was bent over or atop various furniture. Two clones had taken Kagura and Tsunade over to the couch. Tsunade was lain back on the cushions. In her hand was the copy of the beautiful crystal that had entranced them, Tsunade's one free hand held the crystal in front of her eyes letting it spin in front of her, eyes golden and mouth hanging loosely with drool falling out. Her other hand was currently groping and straining with the soft flesh of her massive tit. Her milky, pale legs were lifted high in front of her as a clone drilled into her snatch aggressively.

Beside her on the other side of the couch was Kagura, who unlike Tsunade, bent over in the same position as Yugao. Her clone held the same crystal as the other, out in front of the white haired woman like a carrot on a stick, her half-lidded eyes strained to take in the crystal's light as the clone's free hand was firmly wrapped around her wild, mane-like hair. The woman's ANBU pants had been pulled down revealing a lack of underwear. Her armor had been discarded and her breasts bounced in their wrappings as the clone fucked her roughly from behind.

Naruto had long grown tired of slowly teasing Yugao's eager cunt and had taken to slamming his cock deep inside her in a hurried rhythm as she squirmed with his hands. One hand atop her scalp tugging at the purple strands, while the other gripped the soft fat of her ass. Yugao felt drool coming out of her mouth as her lover's massive prick was pushed deeper into her. She could've sworn the tip of his cock was touching her belly as she writhed on the desk, her breasts pressed against the cool wood the strength gone from her limbs.

Through a haze of pleasure, Yugao watched in fascination as Komachi and Anko were wrapped around each other. Komachi had been placed atop the low sitting table in the office. Naked, Komachi's waist was currently being rode by Anko was also naked. The two girls were both focused on the throbbing erection of one of the clones. Anko's long, snakelike tongue was wrapped around the shaft as he roughly facefucked her. Komachi's face had found Anko's breasts and was sucking on the soft globes as the second Naruto clone plowed her pussy while also fingering Anko's sopping snatch.

"Fuck yes! Oh master, pleaseee fuck me harder." Yugao barely recognized her own voice as she screamed feeling her master's release building. "Bury your dick inside me master! Every hole is yours!" A rough smack to her ass shoved Yugao's face into the desk as her body shivered in erotic anguish. With her face pressed to the side she watched as the two clones came atop the the two intertwined girls and in familiar puff of smoke they were replaced by two more eager clones. Switching positions slightly, Komachi eagerly took her masters clones cock into her mouth as one eager clone rubbed his ass over Anko's ass.

Yugao's own release came quickly as she felt the Naruto's cock twitch inside her and his warm seed spilled into her. Limply she rolled over and pulled Naruto into a heated kiss, letting his tongue roam her mouth as she explored his warm mouth. A mixed cry of pain and pleasure told Yugao that the clone had eased himself into Anko's ass. More cries of pleasure could be heard as both Kagura and Tsunade were painted a milky white by their own clones and just like for Anko and Komach, with a puff of smoke another, very erect and eager Naruto took it's place.

From her spot pressed against the wall, Hana too had been eager to let the clone into her butt, Hana's arms were held against the wall with one hand as the clone's finger traced the rim of Hana's ass. Eager grunting followed as Hana ground her plump ass against the clone, fixing him with a look of pure hunger. Yugao never coined herself an exhibitionist, but feeling the eyes of her comrades on her as she was picked up and laid with her back onto the Hokage's desk like a slut from the dirtiest writings of Jiraiya had her dripping juices on her master's cock as he entered her again. Yugao could only bask in the sheer bliss her body experienced as she was roughly taken by the future Hokage and her cries of pleasure would go unheard through the night in the Hokage's soundproof office.

* * *

(At the same time)

Hinata Hyuuga wasn't a genius, she had been told that on multiple occasions by her father and younger sister, but even she could tell that something was wrong with her fellow kunoichi. From what she'd heard from Shikamaru, Ino had missed her team's meeting without an excuse and had blown off or misdirected any questioning. Hinata had also noticed a strange change in her sensei. Kurenai had often tried to quell her feelings for Naruto, but recently Kurenai had gotten a very strange, far-away look at the mention of her crush. With that in mind, Hinata stalked the rooftops of Konoha, maintaining a moderate distance between her and her prey.

Kurenai walked seemingly without direction, her eyes seemed vacant and she looked around confused at her surroundings. Still though Kurenai persisted, moving through Konoha towards Naruto's apartment. Part of Hinata was surprised to see her sensei knock so casually on the door, another part was furious. A third and fourth part were equally confused and furious to see a familiar pink blob of hair answer the door. In shock, Hinata activated her byakugan and looked into the house. Five chakra signatures in total loitered around her crush's home. Hinata couldn't make out their chakras, Konoha buildings prevented peeping Hyugas through the use of seals.

Hinata moved to the window of Naruto's apartment, Kurenai had long since entered and had stopped moving within the house. The blinds had been pulled shut and the apartment sounded silent. In a moment of desperation, Hinata stood and smoothed her jacket and pants before knocking on the door of her childhood love's apartment. For a few moments Hinata thought about running for the hills but stood her ground. The door cracked open slightly and a pair of blue eyes stared at Hinata in shock.

"May I help you?" Ino's voice came through the door, a hint of confusion in her voice. In a moment of anger Hinata pushed open the door and rushed her way in. Ino stumbled back away from the door and Hinata could barely fathom what she saw. Ino had fallen on her butt, her scantily clad butt. She was wearing a maid's outfit. The skirt not reaching past her ass, leaving the bottom free to jiggle in plain sight. Her top was a low cut corset with frilly white shoulders. Atop her head sat a small frilly white cap and she was wearing long white stockings that ran down her creamy white legs into tall black heels.

Still in a daze, Hinata watched as from the other room came Sakura, a white nurse's outfit, the top buttons undone with her breasts clearly shown. The bottom of the outfit matched Ino's and Hinata could see the white fabric of her panties. Atop her head sat a small nurse's cap with a red plus and tall white heels.

Kurenai was lying on the couch, her hands bound behind her and her legs spread out and tied to the legs of the couch. Her mouth was stuffed with a red ball gag and her eyes covered by a fine strip of cloth. Without hesitation Hinata buried her palm into Sakura's abdomen doubling the girl over. Ino, still knocked down was easy pickings for a swift strike to her neck. Hinata activated her byakugan and managed to dodge the first strike from a blonde busty woman. Hinata swung under the strike and backed away creating space.

The woman had short hair, barely past her neck, with pale skin and blue eyes. The girl wore an outfit similar to Ino, her maid's outfit was a deep purple, unlike Ino, her breasts were exposed and there was little left to the imagination as the shifting of her skirt exposed her pussy. In the girl's hand was a long leash wrapped around her wrist, Hinata's eyes traced its length following it to another girl kneeling on a pet cushion.

This girl had pale blonde hair and skin, but her long ponytails trailed behind her. The girl wore a purple fur bikini that barely covered her nipples and snatch. Atop her head was a cat ear headband, while behind her a long cat tail trailed from her ass. The girl's eyes startled Hinata the most, they glowed with blue fire as she hissed. The girl leaped at Hinata in a burst of raw speed, slamming Hinata to the floor. The bikini clad girl easily overpowered Hinata, slamming her arms behind her and easily straddling her waist. The other blonde came from behind, scratching the catgirl's ears happily.

"Good girl, slave Yugito did sooo well. Now, she's seen too much to be left out. Yugito, show this girl and the other your new trick." The girl standing beside Yugito spoke harshly as she went over and unblindfolded Kurenai. Her sensei struggled meekly as the girl held her head forward. The girl known as Yugito purred, and her eyes glowed a brighter blue as the blue fire from her eyes seemed to spark into existence around her, floating ominously.

Three blue flames the size of fists each circled around the two girls, their light blue centers seemed to swirl in spiral patterns. Hinata watched as the flames circled around her, drawing her attention away from the blonde woman straddling her waist. Yugito purred as she nuzzled against Hinata's chest, her long nails traced the outline of Hinata's breasts through her fishnet shirt.

"You will serve our master. The flames will pierce your mind and enslave you as one of us." Yugito slipped her hand under Hinata's pants. Her hands rubbing Hinata's soft folds through her panties. Hinata bit back a moan as the flames burned in front of her, she struggled to look away from the brilliant spiraling inferno. Though she could hear the other blonde, her voice speaking the same seductive mantras into her sensei's ear. Unlike Hinata, Kurenai suppressed no moans, she seemed to enjoy the other blonde's groping, the words flowing out between her gasps of pleasure.

"I will! I will servee master. I will obey. I must obey. I am master's slave! Pleasee let me obey." Kurenai's voice was unrecognizable as she shouted in ecstasy, Hinata felt her own body responding to the erotic noises and Yugito's touching. Kurenai's mantra seemed to echo in her head as the other blonde's voice stopped and Kurenai's breaths became ragged as the flames circled around her head. Yugito's voice seemed to become louder and louder, as the flames grew larger and seemed to spin faster and faster.

"I need to obey! I must obeyEE! I love Master! I worship Master! I am his sex slave! His fuckdoll and cocksleeve! Kurenai's shouts grew more and more forced and more and more erotic as she screamed in the throes of orgasm.

The voice was only a distant mumble in Hinata's mind as the flames blurred together, her head was spinning in bliss. The blue spirals danced in Hinata's eyes as her pussy was toyed with. The erotic sounds and feelings only heightened her suggestibility as her mind began to accept its new programming. Hinata knew who the master was, every sexual suggestion that entered her mind brought with it images of her love, towering over her. His cock inches from her face as she would stare adoringly. More and more images, her in a silk harem dress dancing before the smiling blonde as her sensei danced with her. Their pale, sexy bodies arousing him, until he pulled them to him and they would ride his magnificent cock. Her master would take her virginity, slave Hinata would offer it. Her wet pussy ready to swallow his dick.

With a scream Hinata came, harder than she had ever experienced by herself her juices spilling over Yugito's hands. "Please let me obey my master! I need his cock. I want to obey his every command." Hinata thought the voice belonged to her sensei, but as clarity returned to her enslaved mind she knew the voice to be her own. Hinata felt Yugito's hand moving up her body, she let her jacket be slipped off by the catlike blonde. Yugito's hand reached under her shirt, pulling the fishnet over Hinata's shoulders as she pulled Hinata into a heated kiss.

Hinata scrambled to pull down her pants as the bikini-clad Yugito pressed her warm skin against her. Now only in her bra and panties, Hinata battled the tongue of the horny catgirl, her hands groping the soft skin of Yugito's ass. Hinata threw her head back as Yugito's tongue roamed down to her breasts. Behind and upside down, Samui and Kurenai were engaged in the sixty-nine position, Samui had unbound Kurenai and both had stripped out of their clothes.

Yugito's hungry mouth roamed further down and she felt the girl push aside her panties. Yugito's tongue lapped Hinata's folds excitedly as Hinata gripped the blonde's ponytail. Moaning loudly, Hinata gripped the girl's hair tightly as she orgasmed again loudly. Hinata leaned back as the catlike girl continued her assault on both her mind and pussy as the blue flames continued to circle around her head and Hinata watched them fly by, and dreamed of her master's homecoming.


End file.
